


the blue rose trauma

by Sunshine7eyes



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys in Chains, Creepy Sugou Nobuyuki | Oberon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eugeo Lives (Sword Art Online), F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Crossdressing, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mocking, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raios and Humbert implied, Tentacle Rape, eugeo snaps, kirito hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine7eyes/pseuds/Sunshine7eyes
Summary: After 2 years Eugeo and Kirito are taking sometime to heal till Sugou makes his return and making sure to make Asuna his and taking the blond along for the ride how will this go?
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Ronye Arabel/Tiese Shtolienen, Sugou Nobuyuki | Fairy King Oberon & Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 21





	1. the midnight call

**Silica pov we were all hanging out with her group of friends "hey ladies and Eugeo what are we going to do have tiese a sleepover? Leafa smiles "YES YES"! She said as she was spinning around till she saw her girlfriend and silica kissed her kisses back and just cuddled during their movie night with this as a party for their friends who finally woke up to the other shock then when the movie was over Ronye walked in with a cute pair of pajamas that were blue with red details on them then hearing Tiese who squealed in excitement "EEK YOU LOOK SO CUTE RONYE-CHAN" getting a smile and a look from Sinon "Yes Tiese they are very cute …noticing her girlfriend on the phone .Asuna is there something wrong the dark haired girl ask her girlfriend with worried the pumpkin hair just got off the phone and finally answered her question "sorry I have go guys sorry I'll see if can hang out with you all tomorrow". she kissed Sinon on her lips and hugged everyone else and walked outside the door looking like she was ready to cry as she basically ran out the door of the house Lisbeth turned and cracked a smiled as she kissed Alice cheek as they just cuddled But For Eugeo something was up with Asuna he could tell his boyfriend and Sinon could feel that on edge but everyone in the group knew that Asuna mom hated her own daughter for being into girls and dating Sinon since the two knew each other since they were kids then Sinon left to go home to sleep for the night.**

**As it got it got late got everyone got ready to go home for the night Alice and Eugeo were talking on the car ride home about how weird tonight was then when they got home they were very quiet not to wake up their parents and then Eugeo and Alice got their night clothes on and went to bed later on in the night as Eugeo was asleep very well until his phone starting ringing softly stirring him out of his sleep and the phone light turned on he was pissed till he saw that it was Asuna phone number on his phone and answered it he groaned "hello Asuna". she responded in a scared tone of voice on the other line "Hey Eugeo I sorry I know its late but can we talk at the park please I've tried the others but the others didn't pick up"? the blond realized this was fucking serious then he answered "Yeah Asuna just let me get dressed and I'll be on the way I promise Asuna okay". his tone of voice tried to be calm Asuna felt the tone of his voice "thank you Eugeo I'll see you in a little bit okay sweetheart". both said their goodbyes and Eugeo turned his light on and gather up his warmest clothes grabbed his house and walked downstairs to grab his black hoodie the one that Kirito gave him since they came back to the real and before he left Alice was standing in the Kitchen.**

**Alice turned to her brother "Yugi just be careful sweetheart I love you so much please be safe okay promise me". Eugeo just hugged her and told her that he would be careful and started to walk out the front door and went through the backyard because it was faster to the park that way and plus it was so pretty to watch the sky as he walked seeing a half moon in the sky surrounded by the millions of stars that decorated the night sky it was chillier than he thought it would be thank god he brought his jacket then finally he found the park front entrance he walked over to it to see if it was opened "of course its not opened its the middle of the night goddamn it". he cursed himself then he walked a bit farther then he realized there was a back entrance and he decided to walked to it "fuck yeah its opened" he said to himself then he started walking this park was large but it wasn't that hard to find anyone if you know where you were looking then he saw a girl with a red hoodie he knew who it was "Asuna I'm here" he ran up to her and then she handed him something warm to drink and then she said to him "thank you for your support eugeo" she said with a smile.**


	2. the bearer of bad news

**After the smile she flashed at him then she looked to see if anyone followed her then she finally spoke again hot drink in hand "Eugeo thank you so much for coming out here to talk with me I know its late sweetheart sorry for waking you up at this time of night". she said taking a look at her watch 1:05 am the red watch flash Eugeo just smiled softly "Hey Asuna it's not a big problem so by the why do you want me out here this late anyway"? he said this with a yawn Asuna just laughed "At least you answered me this late huh Yugi-chan "? she laughed again then she got serious this time her tone of voice changed to the laughter that happened earlier to a scared and worried pumpkin haired girl** **"well my mom doesn't want me to be with Sinon".**

**Eugeo just kept listening with a confused expression "well do you remember the before accident you and Kirito had helped me out with a certain fairy king"? the pumpkin hair girl almost looked ready to cry then when he heard that name he recognized it right away "wait your not say.. he's"** **Asuna stop him mid sentence "yes Sugou my ex fiancée you've two have met before". Eugeo "the creep Kirito and I never like yeah what about him what's going on please tell me". the blond boy got more impatient by the second she just had to tell him everything**

**"well turns out he very much alive and still wants to marry me and (sobs) MY MOM AGREES WITH IT" the girl started to panic and cry in the darkness of the park "EW WHY NO GROSS" the blond boy shook his head as his face was disgusted by this comment and then the girl turned to him "I sorry I overreacted its just Eugeo he raped me in front of Kirito my bestfriend". she started to cry Eugeo just let the girl pour it all out till he said something "Asuna I'm so sorry that had to happened to you". Asuna looked at shocked as she hugged Eugeo "I know its in the past I'm getting help for it Eugeo thank you for listening". she said with a soft smile "I have you guys and Sinon to support me after that let's go back to my house Eugeo". Asuna and Eugeo started to walk to her house.**

**It took them a bit because they watch to be outside for a bit longer cause Asuna knew her mother would just get more pissed off with her more than she already is with the girl they kept getting closer and closer the girl's house they got more nervous then they hit the stairs "whelp here goes nothing Yugi huh oh god I'm so fucking scared right now". the girl side this as she was shaking and almost fallen but caught herself with the hand-rail "I'm fine Eugeo lets just get side okay?" Eugeo just turned to her and started to walk up the stairs "okay Asuna". he just said as the two went up the stairs and opened the Yukki family house door and walked inside.**


	3. At the Yukki house and other plans

**Asuna pov as we enter the house we saw my mother and entered the living room with Sugou staring back at us then he chuckled and smirked back at me and then walked over to where I was standing and started to speak** **"Ah there she is my beautiful bride to be". he said with a smirk as he cup his fingers on my chin making me want to bit his fingers off but I knew my mother would not approved of that of a lady of the Yukki house then he let his fingers go off of my chin then walked over to Eugeo who was just standing there**

**"Ah I see you must Yugi Sendo the boyfriend of Kazuto Kirigaya am I correct"? he asked with a smile "yes I am sir". I'd said with a small smile as the small talk gotten awkward and he cupped my chin "hey Yugi I'll see ya tomorrow". the pumpkin hair girl said with a nervous smile". I put my hand on the doorknob and opened it "bye Asuna bye Mrs. Yukki". I'd said with a happy tone I'd heard my good byes and shut the door and started to walk down the stairs with ease this time and I started my long ass walk home. "I"I have a bad feeling about this guy". I thought to myself as I saw the neighborhood I live in and walked to my house unlocked it and went to bed that night and having a hard time sleeping that night having a bad feeling.**

***() in the lab of** **Sugou Nobuyuki()*Sugou pov**

**"After fixing this for months now I'm done" I'd said putting the helmets in their proper boxes "Ah so many wonderful young minds ah knowledge is such a gift". I'd said as I'd put my Titania and her little friend the world gods how hard it is to put them in here "god lets hope nothing fucking happens again that shooter and that black knight need to learn to learn their own fucking business saying this with a devious laugh made sure nobody was following me and made sure the helmets worked properly then put the helmets out for the mail this was execution two of his experiment "I hope this works". he said as he shut the laboratory lights off and left working on his own character and the world tree.**


	4. captured minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning this has kidnapping and crossdressing now if you feel uncomfortable with this please read another work of mine and enjoy the rest of your day but if your still here grab a nice hot drink and enjoy this chapter!~

**Kirito pov Eugeo and myself were on a walk and then we saw something shiny that caught our eye "an ice-cream parlor kirito maybe we could go there sometime my treat okay Eugeo said with his warm smile. then he turned to me and I just smiled backed of course and gently kissed his forehead and then we continued to walk around for a bit till he told me her had to go home because** **Alice said he got something in the mail as we kept walking till we got the front door of the Sendo house where I saw his parents walk out and we said our greetings and I help Eugeo into the house and we said our goodbyes and gave each goodbye kisses "see you tomorrow Kirito".** **I smirked "yeah see ya tomorrow Yugi". I said with a smile as I've wave to Alice before I've finally left the house.**

**Eugeo pov "so Alice what did you need me to come home for"? my curiosity was killing me at this point the blond girl turned to me as she and handed me a box "it came in earlier no name or anything weird it had your name on it you can look at it in private if you want honey". my sister said with a smile as I've hugged and rushed to see what was in the box so I had walked up stairs to my room and shut the door and finally my curiosity again got the better of me.**

**And then I've finally opened the box up and saw a very familiar helmet and quickly back up to his back wall and nearly puked two years he thought two years of hell with those things he thought to himself and slowly walked up to the box and knew something was up he had do something if Asuna was gonna get hurt he had to do whatever this was so he put his bed clothes on and put the helmet and start it up everything was black for a second till he was in a cage with his normal clothes on and seeing Asuna in a white dress that was separated that showed her** **stomach.**

**"Eugeo your not hurt are you"? she walked over to me her eyes expressed her worry I just just a little shocked by this question "no.. I'm fine". the two just hugged each other for bit till they heard a thunder of laughter made them freeze up "ah your finally here little flower putting someone as pretty as my little bird was not an easy task but it was so worth it". he stop talking for a bit messing with the system and changing eugeo appearance a bit now he was dark blue dress and with a ribbon tied into a bow on his throat he was in shocked and then "there a pretty flower such as yourself deserves a beautiful dress such as this don't you think Eugeo-chan?" hearing echoes from back then coming back to him making want to cover his ears and curl up into a ball.**

**Then he heard Sugou gleefully voice not wanting anything to happened to Asuna he forced himself to agreed with the fairy king as he was called and then he got closed and fixed a scared Eugeo he smirked and then walked over to Asuna sweet talking her and then after he was done he signed out and the two were scared of what was gonna happened next.**


	5. torn apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning talks about threats of rape if your uncomfortable please read another work of mine and have a good rest of your day but if your still here grab a hot drink and enjoy this chapter~!

**Asuna pov It's was a long night I said to myself as looked around the familiar bird cage what the hell was that Sugou last night? then I'd gotten worried because eugeo has been nothing but shaking since the night before I had to find out what wrong because it worried me so much so much I've walked over to him and finally asked him "Eugeo your shaking honey please tell me that your okay"? I've tried to keep my voice as calm as possible lightly brushing my fingers from the side of his head a** **nd started to talk again "you can tell me anything Eugeo if you want to". I said with a sad smile as he finally talk for the first time today.**

**"yeah I'm fi...fi.. fine it just reminds me when me and Kirito and the others those two years we were there". the blond boy said as his smile turned into a frown and then he told me everything and I gently wrapped my arms around him and comforted him and thought to myself "rape as a punishment how disgusting and that was a noble act violating someone goddamn it nobles think they can do anything they want". I'd thought to myself again as he relaxed into the hug until Sugou logged on with that disgusting smile of his and finally spoke "ah your awake my little bird and flower how did you two sleep?" he spoke as he got closer to them "awful thank you" I said with a growl in my voice "I slept okay my king". he said shyly.**

**"that's good my little flower". he said "to grow even more lovelier than you already are you need love and a couple of my friends and and I can show you that love". the fairy king spoke again as he grabbed Eugeo who started to struggle and scream "ASUNA"! "EUGEO"! both screamed "GET AWAY FROM HIM STOP THIS PLEASE"! Asuna screamed as Sugou put the passcode in the birdcage and left with a screaming Eugeo in tow and place him with two of his best researchers "ah my king what brings the honor of your present my dear king"? the first slug asked with a confused expression "ah who the little beauty here in our area my dear king? the other one asked with a excited smile.**

**"Gentlemen while I little Asuna this is Yugi Sendo or know as Eugeo and I'm rumbling on this is your women you may do as you please with him even cum inside of him". With hearing this conversion hearing Raios voice mocking him ringing in his head then he was dragged out of his thoughts as one of the slugs grabbed him "ah have fun you three". Sugou said before leaving the room all Eugeo thought to himself "please.. no".**


	6. the rage of a gunner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning attempted rape and full on molestion please if this makes you uncomtable please turn to another work that I wrote but if your still here sit back enjoy a nice hot drink now please enjoy this chapter~!

**Sinon looked at Kirito with a worried expression and finally speaks "Kirito its been almost a month and the both of them still haven't woken up". she looked at the blacked hair boy worriedly "I know we have to do something". both said as they put on a more worried face as both of them went home and put the helmets on and started it up the game "I hope I'm not too late". As Sinon was put into the online world once summoned near the world tree "don't worry Asuna I'm coming just hold on". she said to herself flying up the world tree**

**)(*inside the bird cage with Sugou and Asuna* )(** **Sugou pov**

**"Now my dear lady now its time for the show". he said as he beamed at her with pure lust in his eyes Asuna got worried "what do you mean...?" she thought about for a minute or two then had a realization "no... no stay away...get away from me". the girl was backing up and Sugou grabbed her and removed the red ribbon and the watched slowly as the top slowly fell revealing her large breasts "ah such wonderful breasts you own my Titania". he said as he walked over and started to grab one of them and started to fondled them as he continued on he went up her dress and stroked her panties "st ..op plea...se". the girl was struggling to find her wording and he pushed to the ground and got on top of her and continued what he was doing.**

**"ASUNA"! both heard a girl yelling inside the cage who caught their attention "well ..well looks like your prince is coming to saw you my queen". "GET OFF OF HER YOU MOTHERFUCKER"! the blue haired girl shouted at him arrow ready to be fire at him "now if you'll be ever so kind and leave us be". he went back to what he was doing to Asuna who froze up Sinon growled and brought the arrow she had ready and shot at him and it went into his shoulder pissing him off and as a result got off of Asuna "You fucking bitch you need to be taught a little lesson on how to leave be alone". he said summoning his sword**

**as she Asuna crying face she growl and defeated him enough to let them go and return to the real world with worries of Kirito and Eugeo coming back to the real world as they cuddled up and started to watch a few cheesy horror movies as Asuna father walks in on the girls and ask for Sinon to take Asuna of course the two couldn't be any happier good luck Kirito". Sinon said as the two fell asleep.**


	7. Wanting to find Asuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning tentacle rape and seriously again if this make you uncomfortable again please read another work that I've written I love you all seriously please anyways if your still here grab a nice hot drink and get comfortable please enjoy this chapter~!

**As the slugs grabbed him after Sugou left the room ~"well well cutie aren't we gonna have fun together with you Eugeo-chan"~ one of the slugs said to him making him want to vomit and being pulled into the air by one on who spoke the other slug looked at him "why do you always get to fuck the cute ones first is he your type?"** **as one of them went up the top of the dress and slip in and started to touch one of his nipples and the other went up his dress to grab at the lower part of the dress as the slugs use one of its tentacle to go down his throat even with all that he was so worried about what was happening with Asuna the horrible shit that happening to her.**

**He bit down as hard as he can on the tentacle that was in his mouth and the slug screamed like hell "okay okay here's to putting you down Eugeo-chan". the slug apologized as he still had the boy in his grasp. "I always forget to turn off my pain sensory off". the other one looked at his with a annoyed tone "ah always being bitten by the pretty ones huh"? as both stared at him "WHERE IS SUGOU"? the blond asked both of them after finishing his coughing fit which got a smirk from both of them and one of them asked "ah your trying to save your best friend aw how sweet lets go sweetheart and stop that struggling your only making this worst."**

**As they were walking out of the area all Eugeo was thinking about was Asuna and Sugou "Asuna don't worry I'm coming please hold on". he thought as they were slowly get to where the cage was.** **the slugs led him the long way to confront Sugou known to him he was a part of Sugou plan to hurt Kirito he just hopes he not too late he kept thinking "Kirito be safe". he also thought of his lover thinking of the worst and then felt a spark of something "Kirito its okay I'm here". as they saw a light.**


	8. tricked and chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning attempted rape light bondage, molestion, and force feminization please if you seriously can't handle this please read another work and I hope you have a good rest of your day but if your still here grab a nice hot drink and enjoy this chapter~!

**"Kirito its okay I'm here". as they saw a light of the bird cage and saw Sugou and felt sick all of a sudden who also looked at him "ah thank you gentlemen for your cooperation you now may be excused for the day". the blond fairy king said with a smirk and the two slugs left the two alone the cage felt so quiet "ah what was I thinking with this dress it may be pretty but it doesn't fit a princess like you". he said as he used the settings change his dark blue dress to a white dress with light blue details** **"ah there we go a dress fit for you my princess". his words were like silk** **"what are you doing...where's Asuna"!? Eugeo asked with a worried expression then hearing a roaring laughter from the fairy king "ah my dear sweet Eugeo she escaped from my cage saved by a bitch with short blue hair." he looked at the blond again "LEAVE SINON OUT OF THIS"! he sighed annoyedly then recollected his calm determiner.**

**"Ah Eugeo-chan that's not what I saying my dear Eugeo-chan you've been marked up by two nobles used I know this information on your brain activity such trauma nobody should ever go Eugeo-chan". the king stared at him with a smirk on his face "STOP IT DON'T CALL ME THAT DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT"! the boy said trying not to throw up "Now time to get the ceremony ready". letting a set of chains out "what are you gonna do with me?" the boy got nervous as Sugou clicked the handcuffs of the chains "I'm gonna lure out your man if he would save you from me the great king from raping you". the shock of nerve Eugeo had left "LEAVE KIRITO OUT OF THIS"! in resolved of getting slapped across the face by the laughing crazed king who started to slip one his hands under Eugeo dress and used the other hand at the top of the dress and whispered in his ear "now lets get his attention Eugeo-chan".**

**As he slowly pull down his dress and and started to pull and tease at his nipples "STOP THIS PLEASE I WANT ONLY KIRITO TO TOUCH ME KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME PLEASE STOP NO"! as this started he felt Kirito near bye and hope he wasn't gonna get hurt "I'm sorry Kirito".**


	9. fighting back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning attempted rape and violence please if you seriously can't handle this please read another work and I hope you have a good rest of your day but if your still here grab a nice hot drink and enjoy this chapter~!

**Kirito pov I have felt Eugeo in trouble he was summoned to the cage seeing my Eugeo being molested and screaming and crying then he gazed at me scared "Kirito please...don't look at me". he said as was struggling Kirito was enraged "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARD"! I've yelled as tried to get near Eugeo to free him Sugou got my idea "NOT THIS TIME BLACK KNIGHT"! the fairy king started to walk over to him and kicked him as hard as he could "that's for always getting in my way little hero". he smirked at the raven haired boy who was on ground who decided to give him another** **"good" hard kick in the stomach**

**And then he took a look at Eugeo** **"now its your turn Eugeo-chan". he got closer to Eugeo and then decided to touch him which resulted in a growl from the blond boy "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GROWL AT ME". the fairy king said as he pulled the blond boy hair "I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU CAN'T WALK AFTER I USE YOUR LITTLE FUCKING BODY AND MAKE YOUR LITTTLE FUCKING BOYFRIEND HERE WATCH". he said this pulling the top of his dress and reveling his nipples which made Kirito winched in pain looking at Sugou with a pained but pissed off face and thinking ("don't do this to him please do whatever to me please leave him alone".)**

**As this was happening this caused Eugeo to smirked and started to chuckle a bit which turned to a bit of laughter that caused Sugou to flick a bit "what's the fuck so funny do you know what's doing to happen to back of you?" the fairy king asked the boy who smirk vanished and turned into a angry growl "I won't let that happen". he said as he started to struggle "DO YOU WANT THAT LITTLE BOYFIREND TO DIE". Sugou said as he started to laugh and then as he did Eugeo broke free and whispered "don't mess with us". the blond said as he stabbed Sugou hard enough to kill him and walking over to Kirito and helped him up. "Eugeo sweetheart". he said as he put his black jacket around his boyfriend "let's go home Kirito". all the two could do was hold the other hand and leave the game.**

***)(Time skip to a couple months later at a rose garden)(***

**As things went back to normal Eugeo met up with Kirito who'd said had a surprise for him as he got there saw Kirito with a hand in his jacket pocket and pulling out a black box and opened it and sees a gorgeous ring with a blue rose on it he didn't know how bless he was till this moment the Kirito turned to him "Eugeo my sweet little blue rose I love you so much and I promise you if even if I die I'll always love and promise that". he said before he kissed him on his lips and hugged him "I love you Kirito so much",. the blond said into the hug "Eugeo I love you too". Kirito said as the two broke the hug and walked away.**


End file.
